trekinitiativefandomcom-20200216-history
Exclusives
Roddenberry Entertainment will periodically be providing us with exclusive assets from their vast archives. We'll be updating the page with exclusive stories, assets, and news so keep an eye out on this page. Gene & Cast 002.jpg Gene, On Set of ST Rock Planet.jpg Gene & Rick Berman on TNG Brodge 006.jpg Share your favorite Star Trek moments online with #TrekTuesday! May 21, 2013 Gene Roddenberry is seen here captured in a very personal moment holding infant son "Rod" Roddenberry (Rod @ Memory Alpha). Some fans would be surprised to learn that as a young boy, Rod never really even watched any Star Trek. Not until his father's passing was he inspired to "seek out" the phenomenon that is the Star Trek universe, and its place in the hearts of fans. He recalled in one telephone interview: "At my father’s memorial service, I heard a story about how Star Trek impacted someone’s life and that’s when I decided to go on a journey. I spoke to fans and asked them what made the series special." Rod discovered that one of the most significant elements of the Star Trek universe was the optimistic viewpoint it presented of the future, in which all the worst aspects of mankind have been eliminated, and people come together in harmony, embracing each other's differences to work together in the name of the greater good. "That was the world these fans wanted to live in. I heard this message from so many people around the world. These people were coming from different ethnicities, political persuasions, genders and they all believe in this future. I was inspired by them to carry my father’s message the best way I can." Trek Nation is the documentation of Rod’s 10-year journey to explore his father’s life. The undertaking inspired him to fully embrace the vision Gene had for the world and invest himself in its future. ———————————————————————————— May 14, 2013 Here we see Gene Roddenberry with several masks bearing the likenesses of some Original Series characters. Obviously up front are Kirk and Spock, but also visible behind Gene are a few of the more recognizable monsters from the series: ———————————————————————————— May 7, 2013 Gene Roddenberry and Majel Barrett were married in Japan on August 6, 1969 in a traditional Buddhist-Shinto ceremony. Though their legal wedding was actually a simple civil ceremony on December 29th of that same year (Gene's first marriage was not yet dissolved), they considered this to be their "real" wedding. Five years later on February 5th, 1974, they welcomed the arrival of their first child, Eugene Wesley Roddenberry, Jr., known affectionately as "Rod." Roddenberry and Barrett remained married until his death in 1991, and you probably already know that some of his ashes were sent into space. The beloved Majel Barrett-Roddenberry passed away December 18, 2008 in her Bel Air home. She died peacefully, in her sleep, and was surrounded by family and loved ones. While the internet as we know it today was still in its infancy at the time of Gene's passing, in 2008 there was a massive outpouring from fans and celebrities across all corners of social media. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Star Trek Information Category:Trek Initiative Exclusive Content